


Date Night

by BottomDean67



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Jensen, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Top Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:12:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottomDean67/pseuds/BottomDean67
Summary: J2 on date night





	Date Night

_“Oh my god,”_ said Jared, mouth full of food from his “exotic” dish at the new restaurant they were trying out. “Try this.”

Jensen stared at him skeptically, digging his own fork around in Jared’s plate, taking a small bite before gagging.

“That’s disgusting!” said Jensen, spitting the food into a napkin, shaking his head at a smiling Jared.

“I wanted you to share in my suffering,” said Jared, taking a stab at Jensen’s plate, frowning at it. “Yours isn’t much better.”

“Food truck?” asked Jensen.

“Food truck,” said Jared, Jensen quickly paying for their uneaten meals, Jared already taking off outside.

“Ay, slow it down puppy,” teased Jensen, Jared making a show out of dragging his feet on the sidewalk outside for him to catch up.

“I can’t help that you’re ancient,” said Jared, Jensen bumping into him playfully as they headed down the street.

“Who won our last wrestling match? Who was that Jared?” asked Jensen as he shoved his hands in his coat pocket, Jared groaning and resting his head on Jensen’s shoulder.

“I still say you cheated,” said Jared, lifting his head up with a smile, looping his arm through Jensen’s as they walked.

“How exactly did I cheat?” asked Jensen, tugging on Jared’s arm when he kept on walking into the stopped crosswalk. “Careful…”

“That’s your fault too. You and those green eyes are too distracting,” said Jared, earning an eye roll. “You try looking at you all the time.”

“I’m stuck looking at you,” said Jensen, turning his head up to Jared to see a smile staring back. “I ain’t saying it.”

“You think I’m hot, don’t you,” teased Jared, looking both ways, even when Jensen started to pull him across the street.

“I don’t think, _I know,_ ” said Jensen. “Still I don’t use it as an excuse on the rare occasion I don’t beat you.”

“I let you win,” said Jared, Jensen nodding his head.

“Sure you do. That’s why you _whine_ for me to let you go. Or whine for me to rip your clothes off,” said Jensen with a smirk.

“…Shut up,” said Jared, pretending to kick at Jensen, a big laugh filling the air. “I’m hungry.”

“I know pup. I’ll get some food in you in just a minute,” said Jensen, stopping the pair of them at another crosswalk, Jared teasingly walking ahead a step in purpose that time before tucking himself up against Jensen just to earn one of his protective stares.

Twenty minutes later the pair was sitting on the edge of a planter, chowing down on street tacos and watching the city life around them.

“We should go home this weekend,” said Jensen, popping his last bite in his mouth. “Or get out of the city a few days. Go do something. We could go snowboarding? We haven’t gone yet this year.”

“I thought it was my turn to plan the romantic weekend getaway,” said Jared, balling up his trash and shooting it in a garbage can not far off.

“Is that a no?” asked Jensen.

“Of course we can go you, lug,” said Jared, pulling a beanie out of his jacket pocket and shoving it down on Jensen’s head, covering his pink ears. “The hat guy forgot his hat again.”

“I’m the hat guy? Have you met you and your fascination with winter headwear?” teased Jensen.

“Wear the damn hat, Ackles,” said Jared, Jensen holding up his hands.

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” he said with a smirk, standing up with an outstretched hand. “Want to watch a movie out or in our bed?”

“Bed obviously,” said Jared, sliding his hand around Jensen’s. The were halfway back to their apartment when Jared tugged hard on Jensen, throwing him off balance and straight into his chest. Jensen barely got out a scowl before he was planting one on Jared.

“Eager puppy tonight, aren’t you?” asked Jensen. “Almost back home, Jared.”

“We still got _blocks_ to walk unless you’re calling a cab,” said Jared, Jensen chuckling darkly. “What’d you do?”

“Nothing,” said Jensen, shrugging his shoulders with a shit eating grin.

“What did you do!” said Jared, smacking Jensen in the chest.

“Nothing! You’re just…cute or something when you get like that,” said Jensen, kicking at the ground.

“Aw,” teased Jared, wrapping Jensen up in a big bear hug.

“I don’t know him,” said Jensen as someone walked by with a funny look on their face. Jared pouted until Jensen gave him a hug back, making sure to fully embarrass Jared as much as he could before they broke out laughing, not paying much attention to a few curious onlookers.

“Ass,” said Jared, grabbing Jensen’s hand again as they headed back for home.

“What do you want to watch tonight?” asked Jensen.

“Days of our lives,” deadpanned Jared.

“I hate you so much,” said Jensen, rolling his eyes but a smile betraying him. 

“What about a horror?” said Jared, Jensen nodding his head. “You can do the cheesy arm yawn over the shoulder thing.”

“I’d rather do the reach my hand down under your pants thing,” said Jensen, cocking his head.

“Well, you did buy me dinner,” said Jared with a grin. They walked in silence back to their apartment, taking the elevator up the stairs to their private space, disrobing their winter gear, Jared chuckling when he pulled off Jensen’s beanie.

“Hey, that’s mine,” said Jensen, snatching it out of Jared’s hands and shoving it in his coat pocket.

“Oh is it?” said Jared, walking backwards down the hall, Jensen nodding his head as his hands rested on Jared’s toned hips. 

“Yup. It’s mine now. Just like you,” said Jensen, walking them through the threshold of their room, straight back onto the bed. Jensen turned on whatever was in his dvd player, Jared quickly sitting up and pointing at the screen as Jensen tugged off their pants. “You not a fan of Jason?”

“Turn that off! I don’t want to see a nearly ten year younger me on screen while you make out with me,” said Jared, Jensen shrugging.

“You were hot in that movie wearing your tight little shirts, bulging arms and chest,” said Jensen, lowering his head down to nip at Jared’s neck. “You’re always hot. Now you want to do that hand in pants thing or would you rather you do the cheesy you’re scared thing?”

“I’d rather do that suck you off thing,” said Jared, Jensen leaning back and spreading his legs, Jared’s lips sucking the head of his half-hard cock into his perfect mouth in seconds.

“Slow it down, pup,” said Jensen, running a hand over Jared’s head. “I want you to tease tonight.”

“Careful what you wish for,” said Jared, popping up to kiss Jensen with a smile. “Thank you for our date night.”

“You’re welcome. It’s your turn next week,” said Jensen, Jared kissing him harder, making his way down Jensen’s body, nestling back between those thick thighs. 

“Now, watch your movie and maybe I’ll let you come,” said Jared, Jensen chuckling.

“Yes sir.”


End file.
